


pictures of us

by CapnWinghead



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Angst, Photographs, Pining, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: Maria refuses to tell Carol of their past, wanting instead for Carol to remember on her own. When Carol goes through a photo album, she finds her way back to remembering who she was.





	pictures of us

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this was pretty much all of my own creation. This was an idea I had immediately after leaving the theater after seeing this film for the first time. Surprisingly, it was all centered around my thought that Carol would've found Maria to be incredibly beautiful when she was pregnant with Monica.
> 
> So, all of this was just an idea of how their lives could have gone before Carol's disappearance. I love their relationship and I was 99% sure they were in a domestic partnership and co-parenting Monica.

C-53 had many varied environments.

New Orleans was certainly one of them. The heat and humidity, the cool nights, the mossy trees. Carol had never seen so many trees, so much green, in one place. Or, she supposed she had since this used to be her home. It was hard trying to adjust to being back here. It was part of the reason she’d volunteered to go on helping the Skrull refugees find a new home.

This place felt familiar and completely foreign all at once.

At times, she’d find herself looking across the dinner table and Monica would smile or Maria would laugh and Carol would get this feeling that she’d done all of this before. Like she’d sat in this spot, at this table, and heard that mix of sounds with the familiar sweet scent from cookies in the oven and the spaghetti sauce and garlic from their dinner. Like she remembered the feel of being here and feeling that warm elation lifting her up and bringing that smile to her face.

Then it would fade and be wiped out by the six years she’d spent as a soldier for the wrong cause. Somedays, Carol felt like she might one day get her past back. Others, she wondered if she even deserved it.

Now, she sat at the table and watched Maria take the dishes to the sink. Monica was babbling excitedly about her school’s talent show. Carol rested her cheek in hand, a helpless smile on her face as she listened. The familiar sound of dishes clattering in the sink before Carol glanced at the oven clock and asked, “Hey, L.T., why don’t you help us out and get ready for bed?”

Monica whined, “But it’s barely nine o’clock!”

“And I happen to know school starts at eight and you love sleeping in.” She stood up, dropping a kiss to the top of Monica’s head as she pulled out her chair. Kneeling down, she poked Monica’s cheek playfully. “Come on, do me a solid and I’ll come tell you some more stories about space.”

Monica’s eyes lit up and she squeezed Carol tightly in a hug. “Okay!”

She ran out of the kitchen in a hurry, drawing a laugh. Carol went around the island and stood beside Maria. She offered a quick smile before continuing her work. She smelled of some mix of scents that Carol couldn’t quite place but comforted her all the same. Was it home? Had Carol lived here before? She couldn’t resist leaning in a bit closer and chasing that scent. It left her warm, a little overheated as Maria paused, turning her head. Her eyes heavy lidded, voice low as she asked, “What are you doing?”

Carol blinked at her, nervous and yet strangely comfortable here. Like she’d done it before. “I don’t know,” she said slowly. “I feel like I’ve done this before. Sometimes, I stand close to you and I get the sense that I used to stand even closer.”

Maria’s mouth quirked, a soapy hand coming out of the sink to rest on the edge. “You used to.”

“What were we to each other?”

Maria’s eyes snapped to hers, searching Carol for a moment. “What weren’t we to each other? You didn’t have a family. I had my mom and dad but, they were much too old to be looking after a baby. We supported each other. You were my…” she trailed off, her eyes distant and hurt. She shook herself for a moment, returning to her work. “You’ll remember. And when you do, we’ll talk.”

It was dissatisfying and Carol moved in closer. “You’re done talking to me?”

“You know what I mean,” Maria said.

“This would go a lot faster if you just told me these things.”

Maria shook her head, setting a clean plate in the drying rack. “It doesn’t work like that. You told me what that guy did to you. Telling you who you were without letting you figure it out for yourself. I’m not doing that.” She paused, focused on the soapy water. “I care about you too much to do that. So, no, I’ll let you come to terms with it on your own. You might not even want your old life back.”

Carol watched her in profile, the curve of her lashes, the shape of her lips, the overhead light beaming down golden and warm on her skin. She knew, if she was noticing these things now, she’d most likely noticed them before. But had she done anything about it? About the heat burning beneath her skin.

Maybe? Maybe not? In all her babbling, Monica had never revealed that Carol and her mother had been anything but best friends before. She’d always been Auntie Carol.

Sighing, Carol pushed her hair behind her ear, licking her lips. Maria’s lip caught between her teeth, shifting in place. Interesting, Carol mused with a smile. She stepped away a bit, leaning against the opposite counter.

“So, what happened to Monica’s dad?” Carol asked, crossing her arms. “Is he gone?”

“He never was,” Maria said. “Didn’t have any interest in being a father and I didn’t have any interest in keeping him around.”

Carol shoved her hands in her pockets, her voice softening. “I’m sorry. That must’ve been hard.”

Maria paused before continuing. “It was at first. But you were there for me. When I wanted to give up, when I thought I couldn’t do it, when I thought I was all alone. You were there and you made me feel like…” her voice quieted to a whisper, “like being a mother was just like anything else. Didn’t make me a less capable pilot or less of myself. You made me feel confident and brave and,” she cut herself off abruptly, clearing her throat. “You were very supportive. I’m not sure I ever thanked you for that.”

Carol nodded, that uncomfortable tightness in her chest that came whenever Maria thanked her or her voice softened in that fond way when she spoke of their past. She changed the subject, “Are there pictures? Of you from that time?”

“A few,” Maria said. She pulled the drain and dried her hands. Her hair had grown out some since Carol had been gone helping Talos. A plaid shirt over a tank that showed a glimpse of her stomach and soft pants that revealed that Maria was in amazing shape. Her skin looked soft, like it’d be warm to the touch and Carol clenched her hands into fists in her pockets to resist reaching out. “Come to think of it, maybe looking at the older albums will help.”

“Monica showed me pictures.”

“Monica showed you what she thought was important.” Maria smiled, moving past her into the living room. “Let’s get to the oldies.”

She found the bookshelf and reached up, her shirt revealing more tempting skin. Carol swallowed, focusing on the large book in Maria’s hands. She handed it to Carol with a nervous smile. “These are more the years before we met Lawson.”

“Thanks.” It was heavy, obviously there was a lot Maria wanted them to remember. “You keep a lot of photo albums.”

“Actually, this was your doing,” Maria said with a small smile. “Your parents took pictures of you but, not a lot., You said you wanted Monica to have a lot to look back on. You were really adamant about that. When you… were gone, I kept it up. It meant a lot to you.”

Carol nodded, eyes warm. “Thank you.”

Carol set the album in her temporary room, the guest room, and curled up next to Monica in her room. “Okay, so, what planet do you want to hear about tonight?” she asked.

“Knowhere!” Monica shouted, quieting when Carol shushed her.

“Don’t get me in trouble with Mom, okay?” Monica nodded. “Okay, Knowhere, huh? Well, there’s not much to say about that one. A civilization built in the head of a dead Celestial avatar.”

“What’s a Celestial?”

Carol frowned, “Okay, back up, the Celestials were an ancient race. Of course, they would be nothing without the Infinity Stones.” Monica’s eyes lit up and Carol laughed. “Okay, what are Infinity Stones? Let me back up some more.”

She got wrapped up explaining everything she’d heard on base about the Infinity Stones. Monica continued watching on adoringly, her eyes bright and excited. At times, Carol found it easiest to spend time with her because, while she had a lot of expectations about what kind of pilot Carol was, Monica didn’t’ have a lot of experience with Carol as a person. There was no wrong or right way to be when she was around Monica.

She’d started to go into detail on the Power Stone when she heard soft snoring. She glanced down to find Monica’s head resting on her chest, her breathing soft and slow. Smiling, Carol carefully separated herself and tucked her in. She left the room, closing the door quietly behind herself.

Once in her room, she pulled out the album. One of the first pages showed a picture of Carol and Maria in uniform, standing side by side in a group photo where the rest of the people featured were men. One of them was that asshole Carol had seen in her memory flashes on the Skrull ship.

She had a memory, a brief glimpse of standing outside a bar bathroom.

***

_Years ago_

“Don’t listen to that jerk. He’s only here because his daddy knows one of the colonels,” Maria said with an eye roll. She held out a hand with a smile, “I’m Maria. Maria Rambeau.”

Carol smiled, taking her hand, heart beating fast in her chest as she felt a spark travel down to her fingertips. “Carol Danvers,” she said, grin widening. “Nice to meet you, Maria.” It earned a bright smile and Carol’s breath caught.

***  
_Now_

  
Carol shivered, turning the page. There were more pictures of her and Maria at Pancho’s Bar. A few pages turned and she found a picture of Maria lying back on a couch, her hand over her mostly flat stomach. She was smiling, a brow raised as though she didn’t understand why Carol was snapping her pictures.

In a white tank top and jeans, her skin glowed, her eyes glittering in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She looked beautiful, and Carol had a feeling she’d said so at the time.

***  
_Years ago_

  
Carol sat down on the end of the couch, sliding down and letting Maria’s legs fall over hers. “So… you’re going to have a baby?”

Maria nodded, petting her stomach. “Looks that way.”

“No dad?”

“He doesn’t want any part of this and I don’t really want him to.” She looked up at Carol, a little nervous. “You sure you want to live here? Babies scream. Like a lot.”

“I scream a lot.” Maria laughed, the light dancing in her eyes. Carol warmed, licking her lips as her gaze fell to her hand softly gripping Maria’s calf. “You’re my family, Ri.” She looked to her, her voice soft as she slowly reached out and touched Maria’s stomach. “As far as I’m concerned, this is our baby. That scum bag doesn’t want to be a part of this kid’s life, fine. This is my baby now.”

“Is that right?” Maria asked, smile widening.

“That’s right. I’ll always take care of you. You know that.”

***  
_Now._

Carol traced her fingers carefully over the edge of the photo, eyes caught on the easy smile on Maria’s face.

Beside that picture was one of Carol and Maria outside of a Chinese restaurant, Carol was holding the camera out to snap a photo of them herself.

***  
_Years ago._

“You’re really okay with not going back to see the folks for Thanksgiving?” Maria asked, glancing at Carol as they walked down the street.

“Yeah, I mean, besides, I’d rather be here in case something happens,” she replied, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“I’m six months in. Chances are, she’s staying in for good,” Maria said with a smile. She bumped into Carol playfully. “But I’m glad to have you with me.”

Carol was silent, focused on the street ahead. Finally, “Hey, Ri, um, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” They stopped just outside the restaurant, staying close to the wall.

Carol pushed her hair behind her ears, choosing her words carefully. “Listen, this has all been really, really great. I never thought that I’d have anything like this.” She smiled, stepping in closer. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Maria smiled in return, “You’re my best friend.”

Carol’s smile fell a fraction but she powered through it. “I’m so grateful to have you in my life. You… make me feel like I can do any damn thing I put my mind to. You’re strong and funny and you don’t let me get away with anything. And we’re going to have a baby.”

Maria cocked her head to the side, chewing on her lip. “What is this?” Carol hesitated, the sight making Maria nervous. “Are you bailing? Is this too much for you?”

“No, Ri, it’s not. That’s the thing.” She averted her gaze for a second before looking Maria in the eye. “I love you. Not in a best friends kind of way, but in a ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ kind of way.” She swallowed, her voice wavering, “The kind of way that makes all of those jerks in the program right about me.”

“Carol,” she began, eyes widening.

“Let me finish, okay? All the way and then you can say what you’re going to say. Kick me out, push me away, whatever. I just need to get this off my chest.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Everything everyone says about love and marriage and all those things I never thought I’d want, I have them. In a way… with you. You make me breakfast and I do the dishes and the laundry and you take care of the grocery shopping. We spend all our nights together and all of our _days_, and I let you pick the movies, even when they suck.”

She took Maria’s hands. “I think about our baby and the future I want her to have and it terrifies me.” She held Maria’s gaze, voice softening, “I don’t ever want to lose this or you as a friend. This life we have together is more than I ever could have asked for. I think about you all the time, Maria. And I don’t want to stop.” She reached out tentatively, breath catching as her fingers nearly brushed Maria’s cheek.

Maria stepped back.

Carol watched, heart in her throat. “Carol, I don’t… I don’t know what to say.” Carol’s throat tightened, frozen in place. “I don’t know what any of this means. I mean, I know what people call… women like you.”

Carol nodded, eyes warm. Maria continued, “I don’t think any differently of you. Like I said, you’re my best friend. That will never change.” Carol nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. Maria wiped it off with her thumb, smiling. “You are my family.”

She pulled Carol into a hug, her belly pressing against Carol’s stomach. “Thanks, Ri.”

“I’m sorry.”

Carol held her tighter, closing her eyes. “Don’t be. This is enough.”

***  
_Now._

Carol’s chest tightened, fingers pausing before she turned the page. There was a completed crossword puzzle in several different inks.

***  
_Years ago._

“4 letters, band that sang ‘Rosana’,” Carol muttered, pen behind her ear as she curled up on the couch.

Maria sat beside her, frowning as Carol continued staring at the puzzle. She kicked her softly with her bare foot, “Toto. Come on, babe. Even I knew that.”

Carol’s brow rose, a fond smile on her face. “Well, maybe I have better things to do than paying attention to the radio. I have other things to occupy my time.” She took Maria’s feet, setting the puzzle aside. She pressed her thumbs into the arch, earning a soft moan.

Maria closed her eyes, leaning back into the pillows. “You’re a godsend.”

“I’ll remember you said that the next time you’re yelling at me.” She continued the massage, asking softly, “How you feeling, Mama?”

“Good. Better once this thing’s out of me.” She stroked her stomach, opening her eyes to find Carol. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Neither can I.” She rested her hand on Maria’s foot. “Neither can she.” She leaned over, pressing her lips to Maria’s stomach, whispering, “Come on baby baby. We’re dying to meet you.” Her eyes cut to Maria’s, warm and cheerful. “You’re going to have the best Mama in the entire world.”

Maria smiled helplessly, covering Carol’s hand with her own. “Building up expectations, don’t you think?”

Carol rolled her eyes, returning to Maria’s stomach. “I’m going to be your Auntie Carol. We’re going to hatch devious schemes together. Would you like that?”

Maria gasped, sitting up straighter, eyes wide. “Carol,” she cheered, stroking over her stomach as the fluttering continued.

Carol laughed, sitting up on her knees. “Would you like that? Huh? Lieutenant Trouble?”

The fluttering started up again, moving beneath their hands. Carol beamed, stroking Maria’s stomach. “I think she likes me,” she said smugly.

***  
_Now_.

  
The next page showed a picture of Carol in a hospital bed, a cast on her left wrist. She waved it at the camera, clearly Maria was taking it.

***  
_Years ago._

Carol’s head throbbed, but the pain was nowhere near the pain in her wrist.

She grimaced, eyes opening sluggishly as she squinted up at the bright white overhead lights. She was in the med bay on base. Maria sat beside her bed, a worried frown on her face. Upon seeing Carol wake, she stood, her hand on her stomach.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Carol tried for a smile, sitting up carefully. “Hello, to you, too, sunshine.”

“No jokes. Not now.”

“I’m fine.”

“You nearly died.” Maria gripped the railing on the bed, her voice raising, “You could have been killed, Carol.”

“That’s always a risk.”

“Not when you make smart choices.”

“When have I ever been smart?” she asked, bracing herself for the real yelling to start. Instead, Maria pulled her into a hug, her breath hot on Carol’s neck. She hugged her back, rubbing Maria’s back as she did. “Hey, I’m okay, Mama. I’m just fine.”

Maria pulled back, sitting down in the chair. “I got the call and I didn’t know what to think.”

“I’m a hard one to kill. You know that.” Maria smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Can I go home?”

Maria’s eyes softened. “Yeah, Carol. We can go home.”

Once inside, Maria set her keys and pocketbook on the hall table and moved through the dimly lit foyer. Carol stretched her arms above her head, working out a kink in her neck. She washed up in the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she stepped out into the hall, Maria was there.

She studied Carol for a moment, her eyes dark. Her hand came up to touch Carol’s cheek. The house quieted, there was no sound save for the rustling trees outside. Leaning in, Maria’s eyes closed and their lips softly touched. Carol was almost afraid to move, breath catching as Maria deepened the kiss. Carol’s back met the wall behind her, Maria’s thumb trailing softly over her cheek leaving Carol warm and flushed.

She let out a soft moan, pulling Maria closer to her. Her belly between them. Smiling, Carol palmed it, her mouth falling open in a laugh as Maria touched her tongue to Carol’s. Warm and flushed, a lightness filling her from within, Carol pulled back, eyes opening softly. Maria was watching her quietly, hesitant.

“The whole time you were in the hospital, I kept thinking about how empty this house would be without you.” She lowered her gaze, touching Carol’s hand over her stomach. “How I didn’t want to do this without you. And not because I need help, but because I love you and I know she’s going to love you, too.”

“Maria, if you’re doing this because you think I’m going to leave someday —”

Her eyes shot to Carol, a quick shake of the head. “I know things have been a little weird between us but, I meant what I said. You’ll always have a place here.” She offered a tentative smile. “Seeing you like that in the hospital—”

“I’m fine, Maria.”

“I know that, now, but the whole ride there, I just kept thinking about how much I don’t ever want to lose you.” She carded her fingers through Carol’s hair, pushing a few locks behind her ears. “To anyone. Man or woman. The thought of someone else getting to see how crazy your hair looks in the morning or doing the crossword with you… I hate it. You’re my girl. I’m the only one that gets to argue with you over dinner or how you cheat whenever we race.”

“I do not,” Carol began, a hesitant smile spreading across her face.

“You, do, too.” She brushed Carol’s hair behind her ear, leaning in closer and resting her head against Carol’s. “I don’t want anyone else to have that. I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

She took Carol’s hand, murmuring, “We have a life here and maybe I don’t understand what this all means as much as you do but, I want to.” She leaned in closer, their lips close as she whispered, “Teach me.”

***  
_Now_

Carol shook herself a bit, her face flushed as she continued flipping through the book.

The next page was a picture of a sonogram. The next, a picture of Maria grinning, standing to the side as she gestured to her stomach exaggeratedly. It was huge, clearly, she was in the later stages of her pregnancy. In the background, there was a glimpse of Carol’s hand as she gestured towards Maria, as well. Smiling, Carol turned the picture over.

_“Maria and baby baby, 1986.”_

The next picture was taken from an interesting angle. Maria glared playfully at the camera, staring down into the lens as the photographer, most likely Carol, either sat or kneeled before her. Something about it and the soft fondness in Maria’s gave Carol pause. The next one was nearly the same but there was a hand on Maria’s stomach.

There was a flash. A memory. Carol could smell burning wax and a flowery scent.

***  
_Years ago._

“I’m bloated and ugly right now,” Maria whined, moving forward in her leggings, her tank top stretched tight over her bare stomach.

Carol grinned, gesturing with her hands for Maria to come in closer. “Not ugly. Pretty.” She placed her hands on either side of Maria’s stomach, kissing her stomach. Maria laughed, shaking beneath Carol’s palms. “So pretty.” She kissed her again. “And sexy.” She held Maria’s gaze as she kissed her skin, lingering.

Maria’s lip caught between her teeth as a hand slid down to cover Carol’s. “Stop joking. I’m being serious right now.”

“I’m being serious right now.” Carol stroked her stomach, pushing the shirt up easily. She kissed her again, murmuring, “You’re doing something amazing, here. You were like a 10 out of 10 before this thing and now you’re easily an 11. You’re smoking hot, babe.”

“Because people are lining up to get with the pregnant chick.”

Carol pulled her in closer, gazing up at her. “Better not be. I want you all to myself.” An idea struck. She reached over for the camera and shook it a bit.

Maria groaned, covering her face. “Carol, no. I’ve got stretch marks everywhere.”

Carol kissed her stomach again. “You’ve never been sexier to me.”

She held the camera up again and Maria hesitated for a moment longer but nodded. Carol snapped a picture of Maria’s face, grinning at the smile she found there. She snapped another that included the belly. Maria took a few steps back, shaking herself out a bit. Carol snapped one of her with her eyes closed, head tilted back as she laughed. Another of Maria gesturing to her stomach and saying ‘Ta da!’.

The last as Maria strode towards her, a fire in her eyes. Carol set the camera aside, stomach tightening in anticipation. Maria stopped in front of the couch, Carol’s hands drawn to her the instant she was close enough to touch.

She left a trail of kisses along the curve of Maria’s stomach, lips brushing lightly over her skin. The shirt rose higher and higher, Maria’s eyes falling shut as Carol tugged it over her head, sitting up as she kissed the top of her breasts. Maria’s bra was just this side of too small now, her ample breasts spilling over the cups a little.

Groaning, Carol reached around and unbuttoned it, earning a hushed moan as they fell against Carol’s chest. Maria sighed, arching as Carol cupped her right breast and ran the pad of her thumb over the hardened nub.

“Carol,” Maria breathed, shuddering as Carol took the hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking hard.

Her thumb circled her left nipple, playing with it as she laved her tongue over the right. Maria shifted in place, breathing labored as the scent of her drew Carol even closer, lost in her. Her teeth played lightly over the sensitive nipple, earning a quiet gasp. Carol pulled off with a soft suck, the slick nipple drawing her mouth once more before she forced herself away.

She stood, carefully pushing Maria back. A heated and wet tongue found hers, Maria’s hands in her hair as Carol backed her up towards the bedroom - _their_ bedroom. Maria fell back on the bed, drawing Carol in for another kiss.

Carol sat back, tugging her own shirt over her head. Maria’s legs spread for her, eyes darkening as Carol’s met hers. Grasping the inside of her knee, Carol pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

Settling down on her stomach, eyes closed as she leaned in and lapped gently at Maria’s sex.

***  
_Now_

Carol swallowed, face burning, lost in the memory. She turned the page.

There was a photo of her holding a newborn baby and smiling at the camera. The next, a photo of Maria sleeping with Monica on her chest. Carol smiled, tracing the edge of the photo as the memory set in.

***  
_Years ago_.

  
“Hi, baby,” Carol murmured, stroking her fingertip along Monica’s cheek. “We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

Monica quietly slept, bundled in the blankets. There was a quiet rustling and Carol turned to see Maria blinking up at her sleepily.

“Hi, Mama. How you feeling?”

“Like hell,” she rasped. She sat up carefully with a smile. “How is she?”

“Strong. Like her mom.” Carol moved in closer. “She’s beautiful.”

“I know.” She yawned, settling into her covers. “C’mere.”

Carol carefully sat on the edge of the bed, lying back in Maria’s arms. She rested her chin on Carol’s shoulder as they watched Monica sleep. “You made a person, Ri.” Maria laughed, nosing into her a cheek. “A little you.”

“A little me.” She sat there for a long-time watching Monica sleep. Until Carol realized just how quiet it was and looked up to see Maria had fallen asleep, her head on Carol’s shoulder. Smiling, Carol settled back with her girls, carding her fingers through Maria’s hair as Monica rested in the crook of her arm.

***  
_Now._

The next page had a spread of Monica grinning toothlessly at the camera in a blue dress. The next, Monica with her feet on top of Carol’s as they danced at some sort of party.

“Hey, that’s me!” a voice shouted and Carol turned to see Monica quickly tip toing towards her in the dark. She jumped on the bed, earning a laugh. She pointed at the page. “How old was I?”

“I don’t know, kid. Let’s see.” Carol carefully slid the picture out of the pocket.

_“Monica and Carol at Aunt Bernie’s wedding, 1990.”_

“Four, I think,” Carol said, slipping it back inside.

Monica rested her head on her shoulder, replying, “You disappeared after that.”

Carol nodded, running a hand over her head. “I know.” She turned the page, finding pictures of Monica on her first day of kindergarten, dressed as Angelica Pickles for Halloween, in a Carol’s jacket showing a picture of her as an Air Force Pilot. Carol’s throat tightened. “I missed so much.”

Monica wrapped a thin arm around her waist, squeezing her tight. “But you’re back now!” She turned the page, planting her hand on the blank page. “We can make new memories.”

Carol kissed the top of her head, closing her eyes. When she opened them, a small pocket caught her eye. She slid her finger beneath the lumpy section of paper. A slip of paper fell out. She unfolded it. It was a receipt for something pretty damn expensive.

“What’s this?” she asked, trying to read the small description. Monica blinked up at her, her eyes wide. “LT?”

She frowned, “I’m not supposed to know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mama hid the albums when you disappeared. But I found them and I found this.” She pulled out a chain, a small object on the end of it. A ring.

Carol took the simple silver band, lost in a memory.

***  
_Years ago_.

Carol knocked on the door.

It was early, probably 5am, but she knew Maria would come. The door opened and Maria appeared in a robe, blinking confusedly at her. “Babe, it’s 4:45. What’s going on? You lose your key?”

“Lawson needs me. Something top secret and she doesn’t trust the guys on base. I have to go.” She swallowed, stomach in knots. Her hands were firmly shoved in her pockets. “But I needed to ask you something. Now, in case I don’t’ make it back.”

Maria’s eyes widened. “Carol, don’t talk like that. You need me to come with you?”

“No, no, LT needs you here.” She pulled out a box, trying to keep her voice steady. She smiled helplessly, “This isn’t how I wanted to ask. I thought we’d be in a fancy restaurant or something where I could take my time and maybe I’m just being paranoid but I know how my luck usually goes.”

Maria’s brow furrowed in worry as she shook her head. “I’m calling my parents to stay with Monica and I’m coming with you.”

“Ri, no, don’t do that. I don’t want that, okay?” She asked softly, taking Maria’s hands. “What I want is you. For the rest of my life. I just want you and I to be a family. I know we don’t have a piece of paper but, I want you to have this.”

She handed Maria the ring box, heart in her mouth. Maria took it, studying it for a moment. Then, “I don’t need a ring to know how you feel about me.”

“I know but, I want you to have it anyway.” She cupped Maria’s face, pulling her into a kiss that burned from the inside out. She kissed her once, twice, losing track as her heart beat fast in her chest. When she pulled away breathless, Maria chased after her, blinking dazedly at her in the morning light. “I’ll be back. I promise. I’ll come back to you.”

***  
_Now_.

“You were going to propose, weren’t you?” Monica asked quietly. No confusion or question in her eyes. She was one smart cookie.

Carol kissed the top of her head, “I think I did, kiddo. How’d you know that?”

“Mom always sounded so sad when she talked about you. And she never dated anyone new and when Grandma talked about you, she always gave Mom this look when I called you Auntie Carol.” She turned the pages back to a picture of Carol with her arms around Maria, her lips pressed to Maria’s cheek. “You were going to raise me together.”

“That was the plan.”

“What are you two talking about in here?” Carol looked up to see Maria leaning against the door jamb.

Carol closed the book, looking to her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Maria offered a small smile, coming over to sit beside her. “I told you, I wasn’t going to tell you who you are. You had to decide for yourself.” Her hand spread out across the cover of the photo album.

Carol’s hand covered hers, “We had a life together.” Carol picked her hand up, kissing her palm. “I want it back.”


End file.
